Johto Champions
by rebeccag239
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty have travelved Johto and now in search of the 8th badge to go into the Johto league. On their way there they meet old friends, new pokemon and some surprises. Prologue up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Pokemon, Sky1 or any of the makers of Pokemon

Hi this is Digifan. This is going to be my main pokemon fic but don't worry readers of The Lonely Road Lies Ahead that story will be up and running soon again. This story runs after Ash, Brock and Misty have got all 8 badges from the Johto League and it runs through the Johto League 

And Now on with the show

JOHTO CHAMPIONS (Prologue)

Ash Ketchum looked on at his challenger Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair the Dragon Master. They were both down to their last pokemon, Clair a Dragonite and Ash his Typloshion. 

"Typlosion fire spin" Ash called out 

The Fire pokemon went up to Dragonite and swept itself into a wave of fire. Misty and Brock looked on at Ash, Togepi in Misty arms, waving its little arms. As the fire came past Dragonite looked stunned 

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum and his Typloshion," said the referee. Typlosion ran up to Ash and Ash patted him. Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder grinned 

"Well done" said the Gym leader "Well here is the gym badge the (insert)". 

"Yeah" said Ash. "I have a rising Badge 

"Pikachu" said Pikachu 

Brock and Misty sighed

"Does he ever learn?" said Misty 

"But" said Clair "I do not give gym badges that easily. You will have to go to the Dragons den that is behind this gym and get a Dragon Fang. If you get one you will be able to get this badge. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Said Ash." But I will do it because I will be a pokemon master". He, Brock and Misty went out of the gym 

*****************************************************************

Ash Brock and Misty stood at the front of Dragon Den 

"How do we get across to the entrance?" mused Misty 

"I have an idea," said Ash. He pulls out a pokeball and throws it "Go Noctowl." Ash then grabs Misty and puts her on Noctowls back.

"What about me" moans Brock. He then saw the local Nurse Joy coming out of the pokemon centre. He goes after her 

Ash grins "Same old Brock. He then turns to Misty "Lets go" 

Ash and Misty step out into the Dragons Den. 

"Where is the Dragon Fang" Misty wonders 

"Well shall I go one way and you go another" Ash asks her 

"Ok " Misty says 

Ash takes the left way and Misty takes the right way. Both trainers look for half an hour. Ash runs into some difficulty when he reaches some water, but he asks Totadile to use surf. When he gets to the other side he sees the Dragon Fang. Ash picks it up and then Clair appears 

"You have found it. Well done" she says 

"Thanks" Ash beams 

"You have received the Rising Badge."

Clair gives the badge to Ash and Ash pins it to the inside of his jacket. Misty comes across to Ash 

"Have you found it yet," she asks him 

"Yes I have. I have the Rising badge" 

Instead of being happy for him Misty goes mad 

"Why you Ash Ketchum". She then stops when she sees Clair 

"You two must be very good friends". She says smiling 

"Us /me never" they both huff. 

Clair then disappears. Ash then turns to Misty 

"Come on lets go. Brock will be wondering where we have gone" 

Brock was sulking after the Nurse Joy and the officer Jenny didn't come near him. Then he saw Ash and Misty coming up to him, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Togepi in Misty`s arms. 

"Well, did you get it?" Brock questioned him 

"Yes, I did". 

" Well done" Brock congratulated him 

"Well where we are we off to now" Misty wondered 

"We are off to the Johto league," Ash said. They started to cheer. Suddenly a strange man came up to them 

"Excuse me but are you interested in buying a Master ball. It comes very cheap at £100". 

"Are you mad". Ash said out loud. Then he said, "At that price, I will certainly buy it". 

Ash took some money out of his pocket and paid the man. 

"Now are we on the way to the Johto league" Misty said 

"Yes we are" Ash said 

The trio picked up their belongings and trooped out of the door in Blackthorn City 

Next chapter (Narrated by Ash) 

Wow, 8 badges. And now me Brock and Misty are off to the Johto League. Wait till I see that Gary Oak I will make him pay. Anyway next time I get the biggest surprise of my life, well 2 biggest surprises. 

Did you like that? 

Read and Review please. I am hoping this will be as good as my other pokemon fic the lonely road lies ahead 

Digifan 


	2. On the way to the Johto League

 Disclamer I don't own pokemon or anything to do with it 

Johto Champions 

Ch1 On the way to the Johto league 

Ash Brock and Misty are walking on their way through Johto, a week ago Ash received his eight badge and are currently on their way walking through New Bark town so Ash can compete in the Johto league 

"I am hot," said Misty 

"Me too, I am hot and thirsty," moans Ash",

"Pika pi" Pikachu sweatdrops 

"Come on Brock, the Johto league isn't for another week and we are in New Bark town" Ash pleads

"Well ok, we do need a break, we haven't had a rest for ages" Brock sits down and pulls out a can of pokemon food "Say don't the pokemon need a break 

"Yeah" says Ash "Come on out guys 

(Typlosion, Totadile, Bayleaf, Noctowl and all of Ash`s other pokemon come out. Misty and Brock releases theirs too) 

"Shall we go to look for some wood?" Ash asks Pikachu 

"Pika pi" Pikachu grins 

"Ok" Ash shouts to Brock and Misty "We wont be long"]

"Ok " Misty shouts 

Ash and Pikachu heads off into the distance Misty sighs 

"I hope he will be ok"

Ash and Pikachu walk deep into the forest. Suddenly Ash hears a noise 

"What was that?" he asks Pikachu

"Pika pi" Pikachu shrugs 

Suddenly he sees a flash 

"Woah what was that" Ash pulls out his pokedex 

(Dexter goes on and the pokemon is revealed as Lugia)

"Pikachu cant stand up to a Lugia and I don't have any more pokemon" his thoughts are stopped by Pikachu tugging at him

"What is it Pikachu"

"Pika pi pi a chu," He points at the master ball in Ash`s hand 

"Oh yeah a master ball, Master Ball Go

(The master ball engulfs Lugia, the ball shakes a couple of times, Ash and Pikachu stands there wondering if it is caught or not. Then it stops)

Ash goes and picks up the Master Ball

"Yes I caught a Lugia"

"Pikachu" Pikachu says 

"Wait till I tell Brock and Misty about this, come on Pikachu lets go"

Brock was cooking some food for the pokemon, and Misty was asleep in the tress just down the road. Ash and Pikachu come up the road with a lot of firewood

"Oh that is great guys, just leave the wood here, we will have a very nice meal" Brock starts to collect the wood into pieces

"Hey Brock, guess what we found in the woods"? Behind his back Ash retrieves the Master Ball 

"Umm Nurse Joy, or Officer Jenny 

"No" Ash grins 

"I don't know then, if it is not them," Brock pouts 

"Master ball go" Lugia comes in front of Brock 

"Where did you get a Lugia from?" Brock asks Ash 

"In the forest, it just appeared. Lucky I had this hey"Ash puts Lugia back in its ball 

"Yeah" Brock continues cooking. Misty appears from behind the trees

"Misty guess what I got?"

"Firewood" Misty replies grumpily 

"Nope" Ash releases Lugia and Misty makes a bolt 

" A Lugia Ash where did you get that"

"Found it in the forest, caught it with a master ball" Ash grins "Who says Gary cant beat me now"

"Even if you have the strongest pokemon Ash Ketchum Gary would still beat you because he is a better trainer" Misty scowls

"Oh yeah 

"Yeah 

(They start staring at each other, Brock sweatdrops)

"Come on guys we have a hard day tomorrow 

"I guess you are right," Misty admits. She walks away 

Who does she think she is Ash thinks. I can beat Gary any day now 

Next morning the trio are walking into New Bark town. They walk into the local pokemon centre where the local Nurse Joy is on duty 

"Hello" she smiles "Are you here to sign into the Johto league and you have all 8 badges 

"Yes I have" Ash shows them to her. While Ash is signing in Misty and Brock wanders off, there are a lot of Pokemon trainers from all over Kanto, Johto even some from the orange leagues. Misty sees a young boy about Ash`s age with a Pikachu. She walks up to him and looks at him 

"Ritchie" she grins 

"Misty no time no see. How is Ash after our encounter in the Whirlpool islands with Lugia" Ritchie grins 

"He is very well, we are too 

"New friends and old rivals" Misty thinks and sighs "But has Ash got what it takes to be the Johto champion?"

Next episode narrated by Misty 

The Johto league is two days away, plently of time for Ash and myself to catch up with old friends and rivals. But will Ritchie be unhappy when he sees that Ash has caught a Lugia and will he meet up with Casey again? 

Author's notes 

This goes out to

Gryphon Turboclaw 

This is my own story; I don't follow the Johto league. Ash and his friends can have their own pokemon but they can evolve the way I want them too. And I didn't know he didn't use cyndaquil. You can read this story but please I am only young.

Thank you 

Please read and review 

Digifan


	3. Settling into the village

I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it 

Johto Champions 

Ch2 Settling into the village 

Ash had just finished registering for the Johto League when he saw Misty talking to Ritchie. He hurried over to join them 

"Hi Ash" Ritchie grinned 

"Ritchie" Ash said. He pulled out his master ball." Want to know what is in here?"

Misty groaned, "I think I will go and talk to Brock". She hurried over to him who was flirting with the Nurse Joy 

"Ok" said Ritchie 

Ash released Lugia and Ritchie gasped 

"Where did you get that from, not the Whirl Islands surely"?

"No" Ash pulled Lugia back "I found it in a wood near New Bark Town 

"Oh" Ritchie said 

"Are you ok with it?" Ash asked him 

"Yeah I mean why shouldn't I be, I mean it is your pokemon. I have to go bye" And Ritchie dashed off with Sparky on his shoulder 

Ash looked puzzled 

Ash, Brock and Misty were just looking round New Bark Town when they heard a familiar voice 

"Hey Losers"

Ash growled, it was Gary Oak his rival. He came across smugly with his Umberon with him

"Hey Gary" Ash looked calm but inside he was steaming mad 

"Hey loser, got any good pokemon lately, oh yeah I forgot you release them all the time" Gary laughed 

Ash laughed "Actually Gary I have" and he released Lugia 

Gary started to laugh "Well actually you caught a ditto and transformed it into a Lugia to look like you have some strong pokemon"

"I caught it" Ash was starting to get mad 

"Yeah Ash in your dreams. Anyway I have to go Grampa will be wondering where I am" and Gary walked away 

Ash looked down and started to walk away 

Casey Beta was in the pokemon centre with her Meguami with her. She looked up and saw Ash coming into the pokemon centre 

"Ash!" she ran up and hugged him 

Ash smiled "Hey Casey. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I have caught a lot of pokemon and I cant wait to be in the Johto League"

"So am I" Ash grinned 

Meanwhile Team Rocket were in the hot air balloon near the pokemon centre 

"That little twerp got to the Johto league," said Jessie 

"He did," said James dimly

"Yeah" said Jessie hitting him 

"And his little Pikachu too" said Meouth 

"We will catch it one day" said Jesse 

"Yeah" said James 

"Wobberfet" said Wobberfet 

"Get back in your pokeball said Jessie 

Ash, Brock and Misty were told that they had to go to Sliver cave to compete in the Johto championship

"Well I guess we will see you later" Ash said to Casey 

"Yeah" said Casey 

"Don't want me to go easy on you because we know each other" said Ash

"Of course not" said Casey 

Ash, Brock and Misty picked up their backpacks and were on their way to the Johto Championships

Next chapter narrated by Brock

Me and Ash and Misty are on our way to the Johto championships. When we get there who will Ash be against in his first round match. And will we meet up with old friends and rivals 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	4. Finding out who you are against

I don't own pokemon or anything associated with it 

Johto champions 

Ch3 Finding out who you are against 

It has been a week since Ash, Brock and Misty were travelling to Mt Sliver to compete in the Johto league. Now they are relaxing in one of the café's in the Johto village with Casey, and Ritchie 

"Who do you think you will be against tomorrow Ritchie" Ash asks 

"I'm not sure" Ritchie admits, " It could be anyone 

"Well at least you two are seeded" Casey says. The people who competed in the Indigo league were seeded so that counted both Ritchie and Ash. 

"So we can't get each other until the quarters" says Ash 

"But one of us can get Casey" finishes Ritchie 

"I mean if I get one of you I want a fair battle" Casey grins 

"Yeah Casey, I want a fair battle too" says Ash

"There are a lot of strong trainers out" Misty says 

"Yeah" Ritchie grins 

"Anyway its getting late we better go" says Casey 

"Ok bye Casey, Bye Ritchie" says Ash 

(Casey and Ritchie leaves)

"We better go too" says Brock 

"Right" yawns Misty"

(Ash, Brock and Misty leave)

(The next morning Ash and Misty go to the pokemon centre to find out who Ash will be against in his first round match)

"Lets see," says the young girl on duty "You will be facing Rachel young. This is her first year in the Johto league

"Ok" says Ash 

"Your match will be later today," says the girl 

(Ash and Misty go outside to meet Ritchie and Casey)

"Who are you against Ritchie?" Ash asks him 

"A boy called Joseph. It is his first year in the Johto league" Ritchie grins 

"What about you Casey" Misty asks her 

"Umm A girl called Janette but got knocked out 3 out of 4 fields"

"I battled her" Ash speaks out. " I beat her before I got knocked out by you 

"Is she good?" Casey asks him 

"Watch out for her Bellsprout" Ash advises her

"Ok" Casey smiles 

"Say what person are you against Ash?" Ritchie questions him 

"Oh a girl, called Rachel. First timer in the Johto league"

"Right" Ritchie grins"

Then an announcement blared through the village 

"Calling Casey Beta for her first round match with Janette Fisher I repeat calling Casey Beta 

"That's me" Casey looks down 

"Good luck girl" Misty grins at her 

"Yeah" Ash hugs her

(Casey heads over to the stadium. Ash, Misty and Ritchie go to their seats)

Next chapter narrated by Casey 

Can I beat Janette? Anyway after my match Ritchie and Ash compete in theirs. And Ash finds out how Gary has done. Well wish me luck 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	5. Caseys first round match

This is the first round matches. Casey is up first how will she feel? 

Johto Champions 

Ch 5 the first round 

The spectators were sat anxiously in their seats. The announcer spoke aloud 

"Hello and welcome to the first round matches of the Johto league tournament. Today we will see the non seeds go first as we see Casey Beta go up against Janette Fisher a trainer who competed in the Indigo tournament. So lets see them shall we?"

(Casey comes out first with Janette close behind her. They both stand at the opposite ends of the arena_

"Each competitor must use two pokemon each. Let the battle begin," said the referee

Casey pulled out a pokeball "Go Beedrill" she said 

Janette laughed "Go Scyther" she called out 

The two bug pokemon came out of their pokeballs 

"Swords dance Scyther" Janette called out 

Scyther cut through Beedrill 

"Beedrill is unable to battle. Scyther is the winner," said the referee

Casey brought back beedrill.

"Go Meganium" she said 

The grass pokemon came out 

"Use vine whip" she said 

(Meganium picked up Scyther)

"Now slam it on the floor" Casey said 

(Meganium slammed it)

"And use sleep power" she called out 

(Meganium began to use it. Scyther struggled but soon fell asleep)

"Scyther is unable to battle. Meganium is the winner," said the referee

(Janette retuned Scyther)

"Well done Scyther. You deserve a good rest" she said and patted the pokeball 

(Up in the stands Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie were watching)

"Which one is Janette going to use?" Brock asked Ash 

"Bellsprout" Ash said confindely

"Why" Misty said 

"Because that is her strongest pokemon" Ash shot back 

(Janette released her final pokemon)

"Go" she cried

(It came out as a …..)

"Weepingbell" Ash cried

The referee said "Weepingbell vs. Meganium Go"

"Meganium use vine whip" Casey cried out 

(Meganium slashed Weepingbell with its vines)

"Weepingbell use razor leaf" Janette smiled

(Weepingbell slashed Meganiums vines and sliced through it)

"Meganium use poison powder" Casey cried 

(Meganium sprinkled poison over Weepingbell)

"Now tackle it" Casey cried 

(Meganium slammed into Weepingbell sending it flying. The referee came over

"Weepingbell is unable to battle. The winner is Meganium and Casey 

(Casey ran to Meganium and hugged it. Janette put Weepingbell in its pokeball and walked away. Up in the stands Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie cheered)

(Late at night Ash is staring out of the window. Misty comes to join him)

"Are you ok?" she asks him 

"Yeah it is just that I can't sleep" Ash sighed 

"Look Ash you have an excellent chance of winning the Johto league. Now stop worrying and got to sleep" Misty walked off 

(Ash blinked but them went to sleep)

(The next morning came around and Brock and Misty were in the stands waiting for Ash)

"Can he do it?"Misty asked him 

"Yes" Brock said he can 

Next chapter narrated by ash 

I am against Rachel. Anyway after my match Ritchie competes in him 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Digifan


	6. Ash and Ritchies first round matches

This chapter both Ash and Ritchie face their first round matches. 

Johto champions 

Ch 6 Ash and Ritchie's first round matches 

(The crowd was pensive ready for the match. Ash stood at the end of the battle field with Pikachu beside him. At the opposite end of the arena Rachel a blonde hair girl stood ready with a pokeball in her hand)

"Go Clefairy" she cried

(It came out)

"Go Bayleaf" Ash cried 

(The grass pokemon came out)

"Clefairy vs. Bayleaf". Go" said the referee

"Bayleaf use vine whip" said Ash 

(Bayleaf grabbed Clefairy in its vines)

"Now slam it" Ash cried out 

(Bayleaf dropped Clefairy)

"Clefairy is unable to battle. Bayleaf is the winner," said the referee

(Rachel brought back clefairy)

"You deserve a good rest," she said. She picked a pokeball out 

"Go Jigglypuff" she cried

(Jigglypuff appeared)

"A Jigglypuff umm" said Ash "Bayleaf use tackle 

(Bayleaf slammed into Jigglypuff)

"Jiggly use Sing" said Rachel

"Bayleaf use sleep power" said Ash 

(Bayleaf used sleep powder just as Jigglypuff was going to sing)

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle. The match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town " said the referee

(Later in the day Ash, Brock, Misty and Casey were watching Ritchie battle Joseph. They both down to one pokemon each, Ritchie defeated his Jumpfluff with Happy his Butterfree but Joseph fought back with his Crocnow. Ritchie then used Sparky his Pikachu.

"Sparky use thunderbolt" Ritchie said 

"Pikachuuuuu" Pikachu sent a thunderbolt at Crocnow

"Crocnow is unable to battle. It goes to Ritchie," said the referee

The next day Ritchie, Casey and Ash went to find who they were against 

"I am against a girl called Natalie," said Ash 

"I am against a girl called April," said Ritchie 

"Oh no" Casey squeaked

Ash and Ritchie looked 

"Gary"! Ash exclaimed 

Next episode narrated by Ash 

Casey is against Gary. How will she cope? 

Authors Notes 

Please read and review 

Digifan 


	7. Second round matches

This chapter Gary faces Casey and Ash and Ritchie face their 2nd round match.

Ch 7

The 2nd round 

(It was starting to come to a close to the second round match between Casey Beta and Gary Oak. Casey had just had her Ratacate beaten by Gary's Umberon and now was waiting for the referee to start the match between Meganium and Umbreon.)

"Let the match begin," said the referee

"Umberon use faint attack" said Gary 

(Umberon shot something at Meganium who froze)

"Now use Pursuit, " said Gary 

(Umberon knocked Meganium to the floor)

"Meganium is unable to battle. Umberon is the winner," said the referee

(Gary walked off with Umberon. Casey put Meganium in her pocket and walked off slightly disappointed but knowing that she lost to a good trainer)

(Later that day the stadium was packed for Ash's match against Natalie Tozer. She came onto the field dressed in a long cloak with sequins and pants. She had a top underneath. Ash came onto the field with Pikachu on his shoulder)

"Welcome back to the fifth second round of the day" said the announcer. "Now we will see the match between Ash Ketchum and Natalie Tozer".

(Natalie picked a pokeball)

"Go Noctowl" she cried 

(The bird pokemon came out)

" A Noctowl mmmm" Ash thought "Go Bayleaf" he cried 

(The grass pokemon came out)

"Noctowl vs. Bayleaf. Go" said the referee

"Bayleaf use vine whip" said Ash 

(Bayleaf grabbed Noctowl)

"Now Slam" said Ash 

(Bayleaf slammed Noctowl)

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Bayleaf is the winner," said the referee

(Katie brought back Noctowl)

"Go Chikorita" she cried 

(The grass pokemon came out)

" A chikorita this could be interesting" the announcer said

(Up in the stadium Brock, Misty and Ritchie watched)

"A chikorita vs. a Bayleaf" Misty said 

"Yeah" Ritchie said thoughtfully

"Bayleaf Vs Chikorita. Go" said the referee

"Chikorita use vine whip" said Natalie

"Bayleaf use Quick attack" said Ash 

(Bayleaf dodged Chikorita`s vine whip and used quick attack)

"Chikorita tackle it," said Natalie

(Chikorita tackled Bayleaf)

"Bayleaf use poison powder" said Ash 

(Bayleaf sprinkled poison powder on Chikorita. Chikorita fainted)

"Chikorita is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Bayleaf," said the referee

"Wow what a match but Bayleafs poison powder wasn't enough for Chikorita and Ash Ketchum goes into the quarter finals," said the announcer 

(Later that day Ritchie was facing April a trainer from Sunny Town in Kanto. She looked like a bit of a gothic person but he knew she was tough)

"Go Horsea " said April 

"This should be easy," said Ritchie "Sparky use thundershock

(Sparky used it)

"Horsea is unable to battle the winner is Ritchie and Pikachu" said the referee

"April has one pokemon left. Which one will she use?" said the announcer 

"Raichu go" she said 

"Rai Rai" said the electric pokemon 

"Raichu vs Pikachu. Go" said the referee

"Sparky use agility" said Ritchie 

(Sparky ran round Raichu until it couldn't see it)

"Now Sparky use quick attack," said Ritchie 

(Sparky slammed into Raichu sending it flying)

"Raichu is unable to battle. The winner is Ritchie and Pikachu," said the announcer 

"Wow what a great match and Ritchie Williams goes through to the quarter finals like Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak," said the announcer 

(Later that day Ash and Ritchie went to see who they would be against in their quarterfinal matches)

"I have Mellin " Ash told Ritchie

"Isn't she who beat Gary"? Ritchie asked him 

"Yeah she is I have better be careful" Ash sighed 

"I have AJ" Ritchie gasped 

"Be careful of his Sandshrew" Ash cautioned him 

"I will" Ritchie said

(They just talk as the fic finishes)

Next chapter narrated by Ritchie 

I am against AJ oh no. Anyway afterwards find out what happened to Ash after he battles Mellin 

Author's notes 

Read and review

Digifan


	8. Quarter Final matches

In the last episode of Johto champions Ash, Ritchie and Gary each won their second round matches but Casey lost to Gary. Now Ash must face a girl called Mellin and Ritchie must face AJ Sanderson. 

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. I only own the surnames except Ash, Gary. Misty and Brock. 

Johto Champions 

Ch 8

The quarterfinals 

(The crowd is electric. They are chatting among themselves as who will win the Johto league as well as eating, drinking and looking at souvenirs such as programmes, balloons of pokemon and sweets. The announcer picks up again.)

"Welcome back and today will have the 2econd set of quarter final matches. Yesterday Giselle Gravel and Gary Oak both came through their quarterfinal matches comfortably. Today Ash Ketchum who came in the top 16 of the Indigo league will face Mellin who beat Gary Oak in the Indigo League. But before that we have a cracker of a match for you as Ritchie Williams faces AJ Sanderson for a place in the Johto league semi finals". 

(The crowd go wild as AJ and Ritchie come out. Ritchie with Sparky next to him and AJ with no pokemon, which is shocking for the crowd) 

"Now both trainers will use **Three **pokemon in this match. Normal rules apply" called the announcer"

"Let the battle begin," said the referee 

"Lets go Onix" AJ called.

(The big rock pokemon came out) 

Ritchie smiled "Come on out Zippo" he said 

(His Charmeleon jumped out of its pokeball ready to fight) 

"Charmeleon vs. Onix. Go" said the referee

"Onix use Bind" said AJ

"Dodge it Zippo," said Ritchie

(Zippo managed to dodge Onix`s bind attack but barley)

"Try again Onix" AJ called out 

(Onix managed this time to grab Zippo. It clung to it tightly. When it had released it Zippo was confused) 

"Now Onix use Tackle," said AJ 

(Onix tackled Zippo. Now it was dead and beat, out of the match. Up in the stands Ash, Brock, Misty and Casey were watching concerned)

"I never knew AJ was this good" Casey spoke aloud

"Well he was pretty talented when we met him. I guess getting those badges gave him more conference," Misty said 

"And don't forget he has Sandshrew as well" Ash said 

(Back to the match Ritchie brought back Zippo)

"Don't worry Zippo you did great he said". He released another pokemon. 

"Go Happy he cried

(His Butterfree appeared in front of him)

"Onix Vs Butterfree. Go" said the referee 

"Onix do what you did before," said AJ 

"No. Happy fly above onix and use sleep powder" said Ritchie 

(While Onix was charging towards Happy the Butterfree flew above Onix and started to use sleep powder. Onix grew drowsy)

"Onix fight it off," AJ cried 

"That's it Happy just a little bit more" Ritchie encouraged his Pokemon

(Happy kept using Sleep Powder until Onix grew so tired that it fell asleep)

"Onix is unable to battle. The win goes to Butterfree," said the referee

(Up in the stands Ash turned to Brock) 

"I thought Butterfree was weak against Rock pokemon" Ash asked him 

"Yes but Ash it doesn't matter sometimes. Ritchie used good tactics there and now he has a chance of winning. If he had used Tackle or something else then Onix would have grabbed it but he didn't" Brock explained to him 

"Oh" Ash plopped down in his seat.

(AJ looked concerned) 

"You are a good trainer Ritchie" AJ told him. "But you wont be able to beat this. Go Graveler" he cried 

(The rock pokemon came out) 

"Graveler Vs Butterfree. Go" said the referee

"Graveler use Rock throw" said AJ 

"Butterfree use confusion" said Richie 

(The flying Pokemon made Graveler confused)

"Now Tackle it" Ritchie commanded 

(Butterfree knocked itself at Graveler sending it flying and out of the match) 

"Graveler is unable to battle. The winner is Butterfree," said the referee

(AJ recalled back his pokemon)

"Good work Graveler," he said. He looked at Ritchie.

"You may have beaten two of my pokemon but I have saved the best till last." He said, "Come on out Sandslash" he commanded 

(Sandslash appeared ready to fight) 

"A sandslash!" Ritchie gasped 

"Butterfree Vs Sandslash. Go" said the referee

"Sandslash use Tackle" AJ commanded 

"Happy go above it and use psybeam" Ritchie encouraged Happy 

(Happy flew above Sandslash and shot a beam at it. Sandslash was down but not yet out)

"Tackle it" Ritchie called at Happy 

"Sandslash you tackle it too" AJ called to his pokemon.

(Sandslash and Butterfree both tackled each other. Everyone waited with bated breath to see who would win. The dust cleared and Sandslash had fainted. Butterfree had flew above) 

"Sandslash is unable to battle. The winner is Ritchie and Butterfree," said the referee

"Wow what a match. But it is Ritchie Williams who goes through to the semi finals tomorrow" said the referee 

(Later in the day Ash was facing a gothic girl named Melin. In the stands her boyfriend Matt and her adopted parents were watching because she was adopted)

"Goooo Snorlax" Ash cried 

(The normal pokemon came out grunting) 

"Oh a Snorlax" Mellin said " Lets go Raichu," she said 

(The electric pokemon appeared very excited) 

"Raichu Vs Snorlax. Go" said the referee

"Snorlax use body Slam" Ash cried 

"Raichu use thunderbolt" Mellin said 

(Snorlax absorbed it and stretched) 

"Snorlax try again with Body Slam" Ash cried 

(Snorlax banged into Raichu sending it flying)

"Raichu is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner," said the referee 

(Mellin recalled Raichu)

"Well done Raichu," she said "Go Gengar" she said 

"Gengar Vs Snorlax. Go" said the referee 

Ash being clueless as ever said "Snorlax use rest"

(Snorlax fell asleep)

"This is too perfect" Mellin grinned "Gengar use dream eater 

(Gengar sucked away Snorlax`s dream leaving it have nightmares)

"Now use confuse ray," Mellin commanded

(Gengar shot it at Snorlax who fainted)

"Snorlax is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar," said the referee

(Ash recalled Snorlax)

"Well done," he said "Go Totadile" he cried 

(The fun loving water pokemon came out and started dancing)

"Gengar vs. Totadile. Go" said the referee 

"Totadile use tackle" said Ash 

(Totadile ran up to Gengar and tackled it)

"Now use Water Gun" Ash commanded 

(Totadile drew out a strand of water from its mouth and splashed it at Gengar. Gengar having been tired from the previous battle fainted)

"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner is Totadile," said the referee 

(Mellin recalled back Gengar and sighed) 

"Looks like I have to restore to desperate measures" she sighed 

"What he she on about" Misty said to Brock in the stands 

"I dunno" Brock muttered 

"Go Charizard" she cried 

(The big fire pokemon came out of its pokeball)

"Charizard vs. Totadile. Go" said the referee 

"Totadile use water gun" Ash commanded 

(Totadile splashed water on Charizard who roared) 

"Now Tackle it" Ash commanded 

(Totadile tackled Charizard who was still weak from the water fainted)

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum and Totadile," said the referee

"Wow what a match. Ash Ketchum goes onto the semi finals to face either Gary Ok or Giselle Gravel but well done to Mellin who faced a tough trainer," said the announcer 

(Later on in the day Ash and Ritchie went to see who they would be against in the semi finals) 

"Ash you will be against Giselle Gravel" said the girl 

"So that means" Ritchie went white 

"Yes Ritchie you will be against Gary Oak" she said 

"Good luck Ritch," said Ash 

"Yeah you too" Ritchie sighed

"Who are you against" Misty said 

"Me Giselle Ritchie Gary" Ash told her 

"Oh no Ritchie" Misty gasped 

"Yes but if I lose I will have to a tough trainer" Ritchie went out of the room with Sparky on his shoulder as Ash, Misty and Brock started talking about tactics 

Next chapter narrated by Ash 

I really hope Ritchie beats Gary him and me in the final that would be good. But first of all I will have to get past Giselle, which will be tough

Author's notes

Thank the egg for Mellin. It's her character

And read and review 

Digifan


	9. Semi finals

This episode Ash and Ritchie both face tough trainer. Ash faces Giselle Gravel the pokemon student from Pokemon Tech. Ritchie faces Gary Oak the other trainer from Pallet Town and he is Ash's rival. 

Johto Champions 

Ch 9

(After this morning's match between Gary and Ritchie which Gary beat Ritchie 3-0 using Umberon the crowd are waiting for more action and they are surely going to get it between Ash Ketchum and Giselle Gravel. The two young trainers are battling out for a place in the grand final against Gary Oak. Ash, Brock and Misty are in a restaurant preparing for Ash`s match. Ritchie and Casey walk into the restaurant)

"Hi Ritchie" Ash greets his friend 

"Hi" Ritchie and Casey sit down and they order two ice teas

"So how are you feeling?" Ash asks him 

(Misty hits Ash) 

"Owww Mist" Ash complains 

"You know how he feels he feels awful," Misty shouts at Ash 

(Ritchie and Casey sweatdrop) 

"Anyway" Casey continues, "Which ones are you going to use Ash?" she asks him 

"I am not sure" he answers "It all depends on what she uses 

(The waitress comes over with the ice teas. Brock starts to flirt with her)

"Hello my name is Brock, let me help you with that tray" he says to the startled young lady 

(Misty drags him by the ear) 

"She doesn't need you around her" she mumbles to him 

Ritchie grins at her

"Hi" Ritchie says, " I am Ritchie and I am a pokemon trainer. These are my friends Casey and Ash. What is your name? 

"My name is Catherine. I am training to be a waitress here but what I really want to be is a pokemon trainer. When I was little my mum and dad brought me from Celadon City to New Bark Town, and When I was 18 I came here to work, now In a couple of days I will be able to leave here and work in the big restaurants" she sighed 

"You might be able to follow your dream" Ash suggested 

"Yeah but Ash I never get to follow them I am hopeless, when I was 4 I got a pichu for my birthday and It died a couple of months later and every other pokemon I had something went wrong" she hung her head down 

"Listen Ritchie stay with her and I will be back in a bit" Ash dashed out of the restaurant and up to the nearest phone box, which was in the pokemon centre

"And that's why she feels so down about herself" Ash explained to the person on the phone 

"Ummm interesting" the voice of Professor Oak came through "Do you not have a match Ash?" He asked the young trainer 

"I have one this afternoon" he told professor Oak 

"Tell you what Ash" Professor Oak said "I try and get her a pokemon if you put one of yours into the PC for your next match"

Ash thought. He had Pikachu plus Snorlax, Typlosion, Totadile, Bayleaf, Lugia. He could get rid of Kingler at a pinch 

"Ok" he said. Ash put Kinglers pokeball in and transferred it over 

"Now you will have a pokemon," he pressed Professor Oak 

"Chill Ash. Of course I will" Professor Oak sighed 

"OK bye Professor" he put the phone down 

Brock and Misty ran into the pokemon centre

"Ash haven't you heard them calling your name" Misty exclaimed 

"Where have you been?" Brock asked him 

"I am coming now2 Ash shot back. Him, Brock and Misty raced out of the pokemon centre 

Giselle was waiting. This was her big chance to shine at the Johto League. She hoped she could do it. It was her dream to be a top star and trainer. 

"Where is he" she muttered under her breath, this was making her mad

Suddenly she saw Ash Ketchum racing up the tunnel with his Pikachu 

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 2nd semi final match of the Johto League between Giselle Gravel and Ash Ketchum. The winner of this match will face Gary Oak in the final" the announcer blared out 

**

Catherine bustled around the restaurant waiting for Ritchie to come back Ash's match. Suddenly she heard a noise

"Ritchie" she paused "Ash, Casey is that you?"

Two men in black came storming into the restaurant. One of them grabbed Catherine by the throat

"Look love give me the money and there wont be any trouble" He voice was rough 

"I don't have any money" she begged and wailed. Thoughts were running through her head and she didn't want to scream 

"Larry please" said the first one and he hit her on her head. Catherine slumped into a deep sleep 

Next chapter narrated by Ritchie 

Who has won the semi final between Ash and Giselle? Also will Catherine be ok? 

Author's notes

Please read and review 

Digifan  


	10. The night before the final

I don't own Pokemon. This fic is my own ideas. 

Johto champions 

Ch 10 

(Ash, Brock, Misty, Ritchie and Casey are running back from Ash's semi final match, which Ash won, but narrowly against Giselle. He won by using Pikachu against Giselle's newly evolved Marowak.

Ritchie knocked on the restaurant 

"Catherine are you there?" he whispered 

(No answer came from inside) 

"Must be sleeping," he told Ash 

(Ash tried the door and it opened. They went inside) 

"I will try upstairs," Misty told Ash and Ritchie 

(Casey gasped) 

"What is it Case" Ash hurried over to her 

"Cath, Cath" Casey stammered 

Ritchie gasped, "Ash go to the pokemon centre and tell Nurse Joy to call an doctor 

"But Ritchie" Ash tried to say 

"Just go" Ritchie blared out 

"Ok, Ok" Ash ran outside 

(Ritchie sat by Catherine)

"Why could I let this happen I could have stopped here and not gone to Ash's match?" he sobbed 

(Misty went over to him) 

"You didn't know this was to happen," she said 

"I know, I know" he said "But I feel it was all my fault 

***

(20 minutes later and a doctor came to the restaurant. He put Catherine on a stretcher and led her into an ambulance)

"Sir couldn't I go in with her" Ritchie asked the doctor 

"Are you relations of this young girl?" the doctor asked quizzingly staring at first Ritchie and then Ash

"No sir" Ritchie said "But she doesn't have any family living here she just works here

"Very well" said the doctor "Two of you can come with me

(The five of them huddled together in a group) 

"Ash cant he has to train for tomorrow" Misty said 

"Ritchie you should go you are the one who is her friend" Ash told him 

"Casey do you want to come with me, let these three train" Ritchie asked the Electrabuzz fan 

"Ok" Casey brightened

"Tell Catherine if she wakes up she will have a pokemon for tomorrow" Ash told Ritchie

"Ok" the two of them shook hands and Ritchie and Casey climbed into the ambulance 

As it drew away Misty looked at Ash 

"Come on are we going to train or what" she glared at him 

"Ok, Ok" Ash and Misty ran down the road to the pokemon centre with Brock following them 

***

(A phone rang in the house of Catherine's family, her mother Joan picked it up)

"Hello" she said brightly. Her face went white 

"Dean?" she asked Catherine's father after she put the phone down "Where is Katie?"

"Katie is playing with Olivia" Dean said. Olivia was one of Katie's best friends and Katie was Catherine's younger sister

"Oh thank goodness" Joan's face brightened. Then it softened "Because we have some bad news 

"What is it?" Dean asked her 

"Catherine is in the hospital" Joan sobbed Dean went over to her and hugged her 

"What happened?" he asked her 

"I don't know" she sobbed "Something about an accident 

"We will better go up and see her" Dean got up and put his coat on 

"Better ring Lauren first, to see if she can look after Katie, she will be on her own because Mellin is in the Johto league and will have only Olivia to take care off" he dialled the number 

***

Ritchie and Casey were sitting by the bedside of Catherine. Suddenly Mellin who got beat by Ash came through the door

"Ritchie, Casey what are you doing here!" she exclaimed

"Well what are you doing here?" Casey asked her

"I know Catherine" she said "My little sister, well my mum and dad's blood child because I am adopted, is friends with Catherine's little sister Katie, when I was younger Catherine used to look after me all the time, and now" she sighed 

"Is her mum and dad coming?" Ritchie asked her 

"Yes in fact it was my mum who told me the news because she is looking after Katie"

"Well we wont be needed anymore" Ritchie told her

"But you will she need friends like you and Casey"

"Ok we will stay" Ritchie sat down 

***

Meanwhile Ash Misty and Brock sat down at a table having something to eat

"Oh no" Brock groaned 

(Ash turned around, Gary was coming) 

"What do you want?" Ash asked him 

"Oh nothing just to make sure you don't chicken out for tomorrow," Gary laughed 

"I wont" Ash looked calm 

"Cause I am doubly prepared now since you beat my girlfriend" Gary laughed 

"Giselle is your girlfriend" Misty exclaimed 

"Oh no" Brock sobbed 

"Get over it" Gary laughed 

"But why wasn't you there today" Misty asked Gary 

" Well I was, you know, busy with training" Gary started to walk away "See you again losers" 

(Ash looked stunned) 

"Ash are you ok" Misty asked him "Guess I have to do this the easy way 

(She reached out and gave him a kiss. Ash soon woke up after that) 

"What, What" he sputtered 

"Ash I do love you," she said softly 

"I do too" he grinned at her 

(Brock looked at Pikachu) 

"Why is it always me" he whined 

"Pikachu" Pikachu said 

(Ash and Misty walked away holding hands) 

"Hey wait" Brock ran after them 

Next chapter narrated by Ash 

It's the final. Me vs. Gary. And at the hospital will Catherine be ok 

Author's notes 

Thanks the egg again for Mellin she wanted to be in it again (smiles) 

The family names and Mellins family are my own names and haven't been copied from anywhere I hope

Please read and review and this fic wont be updated for a long time because of school studies but when I get free time I will update it 

Digifan 


	11. The Final and Eplogue

Disclamer- I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with Pokemon. 4 Kids Uk own it and everything to do with Pokemon. 

This is the final of the Johto Championship. Who do you want to win? Ash or Gary. 

Johto Champions 

Ch 10 The Final 

The crowd is pensive, the atmosphere electric. At the sides of each of the respective finalists are their friends and loved ones. At Ash's side is Misty and Brock, for Gary it is Giselle. 

"Hello and welcome to the grand finale of Johto Champions. Hundreds of trainers have stood on this platform and now only two remain, Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Both would be worthy winners. Now we will reveal which six Pokemon they have chosen"

(The screen goes back. For Ash it is Pikachu, Typloshion, Totadile, Snorlax, Bayleaf and Lugia.The crowd gasped. For Gary he has Umberon, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Arcanine, Growlithe and Gyrados. The crowd clapped politely) 

"Each trainer has 6 pokemon to use. When all of these have been defeated the other trainer wins. Is that clear?" said the referee 

"Yes," said Ash and Gary 

The referee lifted his flag "Let the battle begin" he said 

"Go Totadile" Ash said 

Gary laughed "I will choose Aracanine then" he said 

(Both Pokemon came out of their pokeballs)

"Arcanine use Flamethrower" Gary commanded 

(Arcanine shot flames at Totadile. Totadile dodged them) 

"Totadile use water gun" Ash commanded 

(Totadile shot a stream of water at Aracanine. Because it was affective against it Aracanine fainted to Garys dismay) 

"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Totadile," said the referee

(Gary recalled Arcanine)

"Go Nidoking" he said 

(The big rock pokemon came out) 

"Nidoking use Horn Attack" Gary commanded

(Nidoking shot a horn at Totodile who stopped in its tracks)

"Now use Tackle" Gary said 

(Nidoking tackled Totodile who was tired from the previous battle fainted) 

"Totodile is unable to battle. The winner is Nidoking," said the referee 

(Ash recalled Totodile) 

"You fought well," he said 

(Ash picked up a pokeball) 

"Go Snorlax" he said 

(The big Pokemon came out grunting) 

Gary laughed "What is that big Pokemon going to do" 

"I will tell you" Ash said "Snorlax use Hyper Beam"

(The normal pokemon sent a shot of light at Nidoking)

"Then use body slam," Ash commanded 

(Snorlax barged into Nidoking. Nidoking tottered and stuttered. The crowd looked on pensive. Then it fell and fainted) 

"Nidoking is unable to battle. The winner is Snorlax," said the referee 

(As Ash celebrated and Gary looked on, lets find out how our other friends Ritchie and Casey are coping?)

***

(Ritchie, Casey and Mellin sat by Catherine's hospital bed. Mellin stood up) 

" I can't cope with this any more," she cried 

"Why not" Casey asked her 

"Because, Catherine is my best friend. If she dies then." she paused 

"Got you" Casey smiled 

(Suddenly a noise came from Catherine. Ritchie stood up) 

"Its Catherine. I better go get a nurse" And Ritchie raced down the corridor 

(Casey and Mellin stood up and sat round Catherines bed)

"I hope she is ok?" Casey asked Mellin 

"Me too" Mellin sighed "Me too 

***

(As the rounds went on, we are down to the final round. If Pikachu beats Umberon then Ash would have won) 

"Pikachu use agility" Ash commanded 

"Chu" and Pikachu darted round Umberon until Umberon was dizzy

"Now use thunderbolt" 

(Pikachu used thunderbolt. Brock and Misty looked on pensive. And Umberon fainted) 

"Umberon is unable to battle. The winner of the round and match is Pikachu," said the referee 

(Thunderbolts and fireworks surrounded the arena as Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged it Misty kissed him and hugged him. Gary picked up Umberon and followed out of the arena) 

"Wait Gary" Ash said 

(Gary turned round) 

"You was a good competitor and this was a good match" 

"Yes I agree" and Gary turned and left followed by Giselle) 

(Suddenly Mistys phone rang)

"Hello" she said "Oh brilliant news Ritchie. Yeah Ash won. Ok we will be there later bye" and Misty put the phone down 

"That was Ritchie" she said breathfully "Catherine is better" 

"Oh good news" Ash said 

"Now" Brock said, "It is time for your presentation 

(The fireworks and thunderbolts followed and Ash made his way onto the stage. He was presented with a trophy and a cheque for £1000. Misty and Brock looked on proud) 

"Can I say a few words" Ash Said "I like to thank my mum, Professor Oak for being here for me, my girlfriend Misty, my friends Brock, Casey and Ritchie and my dad? He paused "Dad if you are out there I am always watching out for you. I hope if you see this you are proud of me" he paused "That is all 

***

(A couple of hours since Ash won they were sat in the hospital ward talking to Catherine) 

"Catherine I have something for you" Ash said 

"Yes" she said 

(Ash handed her a pokeball) 

"This is for you," he said 

(Catherine opened it. In it was an Eevee) 

"An Eevee. Thank you Ash" And she hugged him 

***

(Next day Ash, Misty, Brock, Casey and Ritchie were starting to make their way back home) 

"I'm going to train for the Indigo league," Ritchie said. "What are you going to do?" 

"I am not really sure" Casey paused 

(Suddenly they saw Catherine and Mellin race towards them) 

"Casey. Hi" Mellin panted 

"Umm Hi" Casey paused 

"Do you want to travel with us? We are going to try to go in for the Johto league next year" Catherine said 

"Ok" Casey smiled 

(As the group parted ways we will be sure they will meet up again) 

THE END 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

My next fic will be the sequel to the lonely road lies ahead 

And of course chapters of Big Poke and Anime Idol too 

Digifan 


End file.
